Some magic
by samira403
Summary: Hinata believes that whatever, whomever brought Gaara and her together could only be magic in her eyes. A dreary room, a small misunderstanding and two overactive sons paves the way for a trip down memory lane to when it all started and more treasured moments with her family.


**Hey guys, I just wanted to say that though it kinda stems from Time to stop, I think this story can stand alone as a one-shot as well. That's why I uploaded it separately. Anyway hope you all enjoy it!**

Two burgundy whirlwinds streaked down the hallway of the Kazekage tower as fast as their small legs could carry them. Twin determined looks in their green eyes as they tried, yet another time, to sneak into the Council chamber. The guards posted at the doors watched them coming, used to this daily occurrence, and reined in their amusement as they waited for the babysitter of the day to appear.

"Do you think whoever it is will beat the Kazekage today?" one of them asked, throwing a glance down the corridor.

On cue, an alarmed voice rose and the Kage's older brother rounded the corner barrelling towards the two toddlers. Watching his approach, the second guard shook her head and stifled a snort.

"Not a chance," she replied before edging closer to the doors.

"Tadashi! Hiroshi! Halt there you two, please!" Kankuro yelled. Once upon a time, well before his two nephews, he would have winced at the desperation in his voice.

His fingers itched to release a string and attach those two like puppets to his will. And yet again, he was too soft when it came to his little brother's sons and more importantly, he'd had his first and definitely last taste of Hinata's Gentle Fist for this lifetime.

"Guys seriously. You can't go in there!"

Tadashi ploughed on, his uncle's words renewing his determination. Hiroshi, the gentler of the two, threw a look over his shoulder.

"Uncle Kankuro do not worry. We'll only take a look and come right out," he yelled back, shoving his hair out of his eyes as he turned back to catch up with his brother.

"How far is he?" Tadashi asked hurriedly.

"Too close," Hiroshi replied after one more brief look.

"Then you go on. I'll distract him with the bomb thing Aunt Matsuri gave us."

Tadashi grinned as he imagined his uncle falling over from the surprise attack. He had been keeping this weapon carefully ever since he asked his aunt for her help on this stealth mission. Their attempts at entering the room had been thwarted for four days now by their father's Third Eye. However, today father was on the computer talking to the Hokage. Mama had been excited this morning as she had been waiting for a long time to talk to the people from her old home.

'The moment has arrived for him and his brother to finally see the statues and the magic,' he thought, as he rummaged around in the small pouch on his hip. It was the first time Tadashi felt like a ninja for real!

"Hurry brother," Hiroshi said excitedly, "we're nearly there!"

And the next thing they knew, they were hanging upside down by their ankles from thin tendrils of sand, smoke bomb on the floor and the guards roaring with laughter.

Coming to a stop from the mad chase, Kankuro looked up at them reproachfully, hands on his hips.

"Look what you've done now! Gaara is going to lecture me again for letting you guys wreak havoc in the tower," he accused them.

"How about if I did the lecturing Kankuro-kun? Would it be better?" Hinata replied amusedly from behind her sons who were being gently brought down to their feet.

Sufficiently cowed from the presence of their mother, the two boys stood still.

Hinata looked on in mock frustration.

"Your father and I were just discussing how it'd be nice to go to the Leaf's Spring Festival for your birthday. He'll be sad to have to cancel the plan now," she sighed heavily, putting on a dismayed face for the sake of looking serious.

Her sons' eyes widened satisfactorily. Hiroshi's shoulders dropped while Tadashi crossed his arms and looked ready to argue their punishment.

She knew her elder son was never one to obey or give up. Hinata once wondered if perhaps he got that little fierceness from Gaara. She had never been one to stand up to adults that way when she was young. But the thought always saddened her for it reminded her of her husband's lost childhood and his new doubts towards his fatherhood.

Motivated on by this, she picked up the smoke bomb that had fallen from Tadashi's hand.

"Well, would you like to explain to me why you have this dangerous bomb in your possession Tadashi?"

Met by a mutinous silence, the young mother arched her brows and tutted disapprovingly.

"You do know what that means, don't you? You both will have to go to the Kazekage right now to explain this behaviour. Rei-san!"

"Hai Lady Hinata," the guard answered.

"Will you please escort them to Lord Kazekage's office?"

"Hai ma'am." She put on her best officious face and turned towards the three-year old versions of the Kage. The fright on their faces was almost comical. It was common knowledge that the Kage was more lenient than his wife when it came to punishing his sons.

Knowing not to argue with their mother when she was so upset with them, Hiroshi tugged his brother's arm and followed Rei-san as she led them to father's office again. The magic will have to wait.

[]

Hinata watched her sons go, shoved the smoke bomb in a pocket before turning back to her brother-in-law.

"I am very sorry that this happened again Kankuro-kun," she said gently.

Kankuro's eyes softened and he let out a gruff laugh.

"It's alright," he replied walking forward and slinging an arm around the smaller blue-haired kunoichi. "But I would really like to understand their sudden fascination for the boringly grey lifeless Council Chambers though."

Hinata smiled bashfully and they both turned to follow the children's steps, nodding gratefully to Rei when they passed her on her way back.

"I'm afraid that I am to be blamed for that in a number of ways," she muttered, a flush appearing on her face.

Intrigued, Kankuro wondered what his responsible and gentle sister-in-law could have possibly done to tempt the boys into this ridiculous madness.

"What have you told them?"

"Well you know how I managed to get Gaara to come home early since last week?" She caught Kankuro's nod at the corner of her eye and continued. "He'd taken to recounting them the previous Kages' stories and told them about the statues in the Council chamber..."

"So, all that just to see a bunch of statues of dead old men?" Kankuro shook his head baffled and slightly let down from the truth.

Unfazed by the interruption, Hinata fixed her gaze on the familiar door that they had stopped in front of.

"Not completely. When the boys asked me about the Council chamber, I was not aware of the stories Gaara had told them. Instead, I told them how my life changed because of what had happened in years ago. I may have jokingly said that the room has magic in it," she admitted while poking her fingers together in a rare old tell-tale sign of nervousness.

Now completely lost, the puppet master stared at the woman waiting for an explanation. Inside Gaara's office, low voices could be heard, followed by stifled giggles. When no answer came, he poked Hinata's arm.

"What happened in there? What magic are you on about?"

"I guess it was you, Kankuro-kun. You changed my life forever in that room."

[]

 _Hinata sat on the tatami in the Hyuuga Council meeting room, impassive and silent. She traced the white flower prints on her kimono, curling around her knees._

 _Her father was unnaturally tensed today, Hinata mused. Ever since Neji's death and Hanabi's abduction months ago, Hiashi had been over-protective of every single member of the clan, most especially his own daughters._

 _Hinata understood that this situation would indeed weigh on his mind like a very difficult puzzle. She counted herself lucky though that the final decision would still be hers._

 _The clan had really made leaps in trying to be more open and equal. No more cursed seals, no more forced marriages or disowning, no more blood purity. However, clan system was deeply entrenched in Konoha's history. They all still had responsibilities towards the whole village, such as strengthening relations with other nations._

' _Which brings us back to the current trouble,' thought the young kunoichi._

" _Hinata," one of the elders began in a weary tone, "Are you sure of your decision?"_

" _Hai, Hizu-san. I have loved Naruto-san for a long time. However, this needs to be reciprocated. The village means more to him. He lives to serve the village as a ninja and a Hokage in training. He loves me like he loves his teammates, his special people. Two years since the war and he has never asked to court me properly, indicated no desire to be in a committed relationship nor to even address me as his girlfriend."_

 _She paused to take a breath, also to allow her aunt Himiki, her mother's cousin, to smack her father's arm as he opened his mouth to protest her last declaration._

 _Her aunt was one of her fervent supporter on this decision and her eyes took the silvery glint that Hyuugas possessed, showing her demand to be heard and understood._

" _Hiashi, Hinata deserves to be a little selfish don't you think? So, what if Naruto never loves her in the way she wants. Should she compromise and never find out if she could have more with someone else?"_

 _Another elder coughed silently, and turned violently red when Himiki glared at him._

" _Why don't you see? Hinata can do some good while in Suna. After all, their Council merely asked for her presence in Suna as a potential bride for the Kazekage. They did not send a marriage proposal Kami's sake!"_

" _A demand for courtship of the Hyuuga heiress by the Suna counsellors when they know very well that she has feelings for the boy who also happens to be their Kazekage's best friend. Is that not asking for trouble?"_

" _But Hizu-san…"_

 _Hiashi interrupted Hinata with a raised hand before she could argue further with the elder._

" _We have discussed all that we can here. My daughter of whom I am no longer the guardian, has made up her mind to go to Sunakagure and we shall respect her decision to do so. No one's right to choose will be snatched from them."_

 _[]_

 _In Sunakagure, another debate, more physical in nature was taking place. It was not uncommon to see the Kage's siblings fighting in the corridors of the Kage tower but this particular one, no one dared to break it up._

 _The guards and admins had all heard of the controversies following the council meeting this morning._

" _Absolute baka. One day left in your charge and you manage to screw things up so badly. How hard… what would it have cost you to shut your trap and pretend to be bored? Like. You. Always. Do." Four hard blows of his sister's fan rained on his back to punctuate her fury._

 _Oh, Kankuro knew he fucked up royally. How much was his fault though was debatable; something he was trying very hard to make Temari see._

" _Look, can you honestly tell me that you are not serious about Shikamaru?"_

 _The blond kunoichi grumbled in defiance and replied hotly._

" _That doesn't mean that I am marrying him come next month!"_

" _No, but the council's concerns are valid. If neither Gaara nor I have an heir before you marry, then your child will be the next in line. For Suna it is considered a crisis if a Konohagakure-born shinobi becomes Kazekage."_

" _Yeah but you could've shut your mouth and not tell them now! I would never have married Shikamaru before Gaara had an heir."_

" _Again, if Gaara has an heir. He has been Kazakage since he was seventeen Tema. He doesn't understand and was never given the time to experience human emotion. Left to his own, are you sure he'd marry?"_

 _His sister remained resolutely stiff and silent, blaming him for revealing her relationship that they had worked hard to keep secret. Unable to see her upset, Kankuro risked another few words; ones he was not sure his sister knew yet._

" _Umm Temari. Not all the girls the council picked are so bad, you know?"_

 _At her questioning glare, he continued._

" _Well you see, they argued that should you marry Shikamaru, Konoha would obtain your power and that what you pass down to your children. So they made the point that the Leaf would not mind intermarrying one of their own to Gaara, and a contract was sent to Hinata Hyuuga."_

 _To say that Temari froze would have been an accurate description. Her blood ran cold and she swore she had chills running down her back._

 _She took a deep breath to calm herself and turned to Kankuro._

" _You signed a courtship proposal to Hinata Hyuuga?" she asked him tersely. "Hinata Hyuuga who is in love with Naruto who is Gaara's one and only best friend? Now the counsellors want Gaara to court Hinata? YOU BAKA!"_

 _Her passionate tirade was only met with a stony look._

" _Kankuro! Are you even listening to me?"_

 _The puppet master batted his sister's hand away from his face._

" _Temari, honestly, things are not so well in paradise back in the Leaf."_

" _What do you mean?" Temari asked curiously._

" _It seems Hinata is losing hope about her happily ever after with Naruto, atleast according to Kiba."_

" _So you took advantage of that?" she asked quietly._

 _Kankuro thought for a moment, trying to find the best way of putting it._

" _Hinata knows Gaara better than those heiresses of the Hōki Family and Shirogane Clan. She'd seen him change his ways, her cousin helped save his life, she fought in the war and having loved Naruto, the nine tailed beast, says more than enough about the person she is. I think that it may not be as bad as you seem to think if we just let things play out."_

 _She gave a resigned sigh and pushed back from the wall. Steeling her shoulders, she threw a glance to her brother and motioned him forward._

" _Well, come on then. Let's get on to the unpleasant task of filling Gaara in on your brilliant morning in the Council chamber and you better hope for some magic," she muttered, fists on her hips and a sullen set to her mouth._

[]

Chuckling as the memory left him, Kankuro drew Hinata in a one-armed embrace.

"No, Lady Hinata. You were the magic," he said affectionately as he peered down at her.

The young woman burst into peals of laughter.

"Go on in and save Gaara from too much fathering. I'll be in the puppet room if my babysitting services are required," he joked.

"Thank you for taking them on today. We'll see you at dinner later," she said a wide grin on her face as she raised a hand in farewell at his retreating form.

She pushed the door to her husband's office and stood in the doorway, basking in the rare sight than made her heart swell with happiness.

Gaara knelt in front of his desk with their sons huddled around him. His hair stood out, a tuff of spiky unruly red hair. The twins had a slightly darker red hair, most probably due to her own colouring but the eye colour, the serious expression, the watchful gaze, they all spoke of their father.

The three of them were studying a smoke bomb in Gaara's hand and Hinata shook her head, thinking of boys and their toys.

"Now don't make me confiscate this one as well," she snapped as she advanced towards their huddle.

The boys sprung apart and hid behind their father. Gaara slowly returned the wrapped ball in his pocket and smiled up at Hinata.

"I was only explaining to them how dangerous the smoke bomb could be hime," he said calmly.

"And your poker face does not work on me anymore," she retorted, coming to a stop in front of him.

Laughing, the red-haired Kage rose to his feet and put a hand on each son's shoulder.

"Yes Mama, Dad was only telling us how people could choke because of them," Hiroshi said, quick to defend his father. He curled an arm around Gaara's waist and looked at the latter with nothing short of awe in his eyes. "Right Dad?"

"Absolutely Hiro-kun!"

"Now that I know I have to be careful, can I have my smoke bomb back Mama?"

Hinata looked at Gaara expectantly in the universal parental language saying 'you deal with that'.

"Tadashi," Gaara started gently, "see, as Kazekage I have to make sure that everyone follows the rules. As an untrained shinobi, it is against the rules to possess any weapon. So I cannot allow your mother to give it back to you."

Annoyance flashed in the boy's eyes before Gaara saw acceptance settle in.

"Fine! But can we go to the Leaf still?"

Hinata raised a hand to her mouth to conceal her smile. Gaara was more successful at that given his years of masking murderous thoughts.

"I have yet to decide that," he replied cautiously, lest he gave his elder son the chance to slip a new request in.

Quicker than him in seizing the opportunity, Hinata intervened.

"Why don't we make a deal?"

Tadashi stepped to his mother excitedly.

"What are your terms Mama?"

"Well, we go to the Leaf Festival but in exchange you both have to stop trying to break into the Council chamber."

She bent to her son's level and struck a hand out.

Immediately, a calculating gleam entered his eyes. Ever the careful tactician as his father, she thought.

Tadashi really wanted to find out what magic his mother told them about and also see the statue. But in the Leaf, he could play with his cousin Shikadai and see all his other friends and family. Also, he knew Hiroshi really wanted to challenge some of them to video games and his mama really wanted to see her family.

He looked back at his twin, who shook his head indicating he had no problem with his decision. How he loved being able to understand his brother without too many words!

So, he grasped his mama's hand and said seriously, "It's a deal," just like he'd seen his father do whenever important people came to the office.

Hinata laughed delightedly at Tadashi's antics, sweeping him into her arms and planting a sweet kiss on his cheek.

At the disgusted shrieks, she released him and let him dart out of the room. Hiroshi quickly gave her a hug and followed in his brother's wake.

"We're going to the puppet room, Mama. Bye Dad!"

Happy and light-hearted, Hinata rose to face her husband. He closed the distance between them and put his hands lightly on her hips. She blushed at the look in his eyes and tried to pull away.

"Gaara, the door is open and it's in the middle of the day!"

No sooner had the words left her, a hand of sand eased the door shut and turned the lock.

"Here, privacy for you."

She puffed her cheeks on a sigh but rested her head on his chest, coming fully into the circle of his arms.

"Sometimes I wonder if I actually know what I'm doing with them," she said in a low voice, partially muffled by his crimson robe.

Gaara brought a hand up in a lazy caress across her back and kissed her short cap of hair.

"Whatever you are doing is working, so I guess you are doing excellent. Plus, I heard from a good source that you are pretty magical," he joked.

Hinata swatted him on the chest and reared back to admonish him.

"You know what they say about eavesdroppers, right?"

"It is hardly eavesdropping if you were standing in front of my own door."

She huffed lightly. "Well Kankuro has his opinions and mine are my own. In any case we were not talking about you."

"No magic in me then?" he asked, running a finger along her jaw.

Caught in his eyes, she let out a breathless laugh and put her arms around him.

"I don't know. Maybe…"

The rest of her words were promptly lost and forgotten in the daze that Gaara's lips created in her brain. She pulled herself closer to him as his hands gripped the back of her head to push their lips together.

The kiss was warm and familiar and yet, made her feel as excited as if it was their first one. Gaara slid the hand at her back under her shirt to touch skin, stoking the fire in them, his hands going up and down, creating a myriad of sensations and a longing for his touch on the rest of her. The kiss grew wilder and rushed. She nipped at his lower lip when his mouth made to leave hers, and only relented her hold on a delighted gasp as both his hands pulled her closer so that there was hardly any space between them. Gaara pressed a hard kiss on her lips before descending to her neck, leaving a hot trail that raked pleasurable chills all over her and made her moan, throwing her head back to give him better access. She pushed her hands in his hair, in an attempt to pull him away or push him closer, she never really knew the answer.

Planting one last kiss on the pulse point in her neck, Gaara pulled back and looked at his wife. Her eyes were clouded but the love in them was something Gaara never overlooked. He let go on her legs, keeping a firm hold on her waist and pulled her flush against him. A satisfied smile appeared on her face as she pushed herself up to hold his in her palms. Tenderly, she brushed a kiss, then another across the kanji on his forehead.

"I guess you are pretty magical too," she said lowly, in a voice thick with feelings that stole the breath from him anytime he heard it.

"That's only because I love you Hinata."

 **Special thank you to orca285 who got me thinking of taking the story further ;) I know Some magic is pretty weird and OOC since I just wrote it for the fun of it, but thanks for giving me the motivation to still write it down!**


End file.
